A variety of devices are known for attaching a boot to skis, snowboards or the like. However, these known devices all suffer from limitations, such as limited compatibility with types and/or sizes of boots and skis, provide poor support to the user while engaging in snow sports, and/or lack proper safety devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,953, issued to Kaufman et al., discloses a downhill snow sport boot assembly that allows for a user to use any type of snow sport boot with skis or a snowboard. The Kaufman device is comprised of a solid, one piece base plate that is attached to a toe cap and molded metal components on each side of the base to provide lateral support. The Kaufman device further includes a one-piece calf support attached to the base on a pivoting mechanism. Forward resistance is provided by a spring like mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,743, issued to Hansen, discloses a ski boot attachment frame. The Hansen device includes a flat base plate with an attached toe and heel cup to allow for use with a boot. The Hansen device is designed to be used with an outdated type of bindings that do not comply with the DIN standard of modern ski boots.
International Patent Application No. WO2009097550, applicant Apex Sports, discloses a winter sports footwear device that includes an inner boot sized perfectly for an outer frame. The outer frame is comprised of a toe cap, a heel and an adjustable beam within a base plate. This design is not adaptable to be used with different types of boots and sizes.
As such, there is a need for a system for attaching a variety of boots to skis while providing proper and safe support to a user.